The present disclosure relates generally to data processing, and more particularly, providing personalized, just-in-time information.
Various situations may occur which require identification and/or tracking of people or objects. For example, the elderly and the very young may not have the capacity to effectively communicate information relating to their needs (e.g., medical conditions). Mentally challenged individuals may also have difficulty communicating their needs to others. There are also a variety of conditions that may occur which cause temporary incapacitation of otherwise healthy individuals (e.g., car accident, stroke, heart attack, etc.). As with individuals, animals and/or inanimate objects may also require identification and/or tracking for various reasons (e.g., a package on route to a destination).
The ability to identify and/or track individuals at a large-scale event can be challenging. Large crowds, ambient noise, and facilities with complex navigational structures reflect just a few of the elements that may contribute to the disorientation and separation of people. In fact, many individuals avoid these types of environments due to the incumbent stress and anxiety over the possibility of losing track of a loved one.
Important information regarding an individual (e.g., medical needs) may conceivably change from day to day (e.g., a very young child who is on a short-term medicine regime) and may require that this information be conveyed in the event that the child becomes separated with a responsible adult. The information may also change depending upon the location of an event to which the individual will attend (e.g., the individual visiting relatives across the country may require that different emergency contact information be conveyed).
What is needed is a way to quickly identify and/or track individuals, animals, and objects and for providing critical information as well. This capability could be utilized to promote safety, provide instant medical information and, consequently, peace of mind for associated individuals.